Toutes les choses finissent par changer
by Shu-Fleur
Summary: Une Diana très peu discrète refoulant ses sentiments pour Akko. Une Akko un peu à la ramasse essayant de s'attirer la sympathie de Diana. " Dis Diana, c'est une mauvaise manie de..." Mais bon, toutes les choses finissent par changer ! Court OS sur la relation entre Akko et Diana, principalement centré sur le point de vue de Diana


J'ai jamais écrit sur ce fandom, je voulais faire ce OS en deux parties à la base mais j'ai décidé de publier un premier jet et de voir ce que ça donnait

**Rating** **K+ pour légères allusions à des blessures, Romance et Amitié **

Résumé : Une Diana très peu discrète refoulant ses sentiments pour Akko. Une Akko un peu à la ramasse essayant de s'attirer la sympathie de Diana. « Dis Diana, c'est une mauvaise manie… ». Mais bon, toutes les choses finissent par changer ! Court OS sur la relation entre Akko et Diana, principalement centré sur le point de vue de Diana

Disclaimer : La licence Little Witch Academia ne m'appartient pas, et est la propriété du Studio Trigger

En cette soirée à Luna Lova, une atmosphère électrique régnait dans la chambre de l'équipe bleue. Suite à la vague d'insultes sur son statut de noble que Diana avait reçu plus tôt, cette dernière était rentrée au château pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle fût suivie de près par ses camarades de chambre, s'indignant bruyamment de l'acte d'Akko.

« -Mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ?!

-Oser ridiculiser ainsi l'héritière de la famille Cavendish devant élèves et enseignants, c'est absolument inadmissible...Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle a été acceptée ici grâce à sa bonne étoile et ça ne l'empêche pas de se donner en spectacle.

-Tu peux être sûre que cette histoire a déjà fait le tour de l'académie ! »

En ayant assez des stupides remarques de ses amies, Diana décida de sortir de sa chambre pour se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs. Elle était sûre de ne croiser aucun élève, ces derniers étant en train de faire chauffer magiquement l'eau nécessaire à la toilette, les agents habituellement affectés à cette corvée étant en grève.

Après quelques minutes de marche, la sorcière ne parvenait pas a sortir certaines pensées de sa tête. Ressassant les événements de cet après midi, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déceler le sentiment qui l'avait envahie quand la jeune Japonaise l'avait ouvertement nargué...Était-ce de la honte ? Elle ne le pensait pas, c'était plus fort que ça, plutôt comme une sensation de rejet et d'exclusion. Mais ce type de rejet et de mise à l'écart était courant dans le milieu de la noblesse, dû à sa « particularité » comme ils aimaient l'appeler.

Non, cette fois ci c'était encore plus fort, elle avait senti ses sens s'embrouiller et son cerveau tourner a cent-à-l'heure...Un peu comme la fois où elle avait vu Akko essayer d'embrasser sa camarade Sucy endormie en rentrant dans la chambre de l'équipe rouge, dans le but de transmettre une missive a Lotte. Ou bien encore le fois où la LoveLove Bee l'avait piquée et que à son réveil, elle se rende compte que sa folie l'avait menée a déclarer un amour fictif à Akko ! Décidément, dès qu'elle avait affaire à elle, Diana était complètement submergée par ses émotions...Elle ne savait pas ce que ces dernières signifiaient mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Ce n'est pas digne de l'héritière de la famille Cavendish !

Soudain, elle entendit un grand fracas et plusieurs gémissements de douleur dans l'escalier derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit l'objet de ses pensées étalé sur le sol, une bosse se formant déjà sur son front et du sang commençant à couler de son nez

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Excuse-moi Diana, je faisais que passer !

\- Pourquoi n'est-tu pas avec les autres en train de réchauffer l'eau nécessaire à la douche ? »

Akko se gratta la nuque et pris un air contrarié en déclarant tristement :

« J'ai bien essayé mais j'ai juste réussi a glacer l'eau ou a la faire s'évaporer, et encore, ça c'est quand j'ai achevé le sort sans inonder la salle des vannes »

Affligée, Diana se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé malgré le temps qu'elle passait a l'observer lors de ses temps libres et de ses pauses supplémentaires grâce a sa colossale charge de travail. Attendez, comment ça le temps qu'elle passait à l'observer ?

« Lève-toi et suis moi, je vais te soigner dans ma chambre, l'infirmerie ne te prendra pas pour des si petites blessures en ces temps de grève.

-T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, j'ai pas trop envie de croiser Hannah et Barbara

dans cette état...Déjà qu'elles se moquent de moi quand je suis dans mon état normal, ça serait encore pire ! »

Diana la regarda baisser la tête avec pitié et lui tendit la main avec lassitude :

« Elle ne te feront rien, j'y veillerais personnellement. »

Akko redressa la tête d'un seul coup et sauta au cou de sa camarade, faisant violemment rougir cette dernière. La blonde se dégagea des bras de la japonaise et s'écarta d'elle rapidement tout en reprenant ses esprits, ou du moins en essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Cette sensation de légèreté l'emprisonna de nouveau, de la même manière que les nombreuses fois où elle avait regardé Akko essayer de transformer sa tasse en rat pour au final se retrouver avec des oreilles sur la tête.

Diana sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle et ses sentiments. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se les cacher mais la seule chose qu'elle faisait était de retarder l'échéance de quelque mois au maximum. Beaucoup se demandait pourquoi Diana s'acharnait autant sur Akko, mais si ils savaient la raison de cet « acharnement »,ils n'y croiraient sûrement pas. Le regard des élèves sur elle ne la gênerai sûrement pas, c'était surtout celui de sa tant qui comptait pour elle. L'Héritière des Cavendish n'appréciait sûrement pas sa dernière parente proche

mais qu'importe ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, le regard de son aînée pouvait lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il était donc hors de question que cette dernière apprenne sa déviance ! Que ses camarades de chambres l'apprennent était déjà une épreuve très difficile, elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre ça.

Elle se mit en route vers sa chambre, le chemin se faisant dans le calme et laissant a Diana l'opportunité de plonger encore plus dans ses néfastes pensées. Arrivées sans encombre devant la porte de la chambre de l'équipe bleue, la maîtresse du lieu annonça sa présence en toquant et entra sans attendre de réponse. Hannah et Barbara l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, sourire se changeant en une moue surprise lorsque le duo s'aperçut de la présence d'une Akko bien amochée. Diana intervint avant que ses fameuses camarades ne prennent la parole pour, une nouvelle fois, cracher leur venin :

« Sortez je vous prie, et pas un mot a quiconque sur sa présence ici,d'accord ?

-Oui, Diana, ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux nous faire confiance.

-Essaye de ne pas trop la traumatiser, Diana. »

Les deux amies ricanèrent allègrement, faisant monter la colère de la japonaise qui essaya de dépasser la bonde pour faire ravaler leurs sourires a ces deux abruties. C'est du moins ce qu'elle grommela avant que la Britannique ne fasse barrage avec son bras et ne lance :

« Dehors j'ai dis, et plus vite que ça ! »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Hannah et Barbara sortirent de la chambre tout en gardant leur sourire quelque peu moqueur, dont la largeur avait déjà été réduite après l'injonction de leur Mentor. Diana ferma doucement la porte et tira une chaise pour la disposer à côté de son bureau. Elle y fit s'asseoir Akko avec une once de fermeté, essayant de ne pas perdre la face, puis fouilla dans les armoires derrière elle dans le but de trouver quelques herbes médicinales et lotions.

En cherchant le pommade permettant a la bosse naissante de disparaître en quelques heures, Diana tenta de se donner du courage. Comment réussir a ne pas craquer quand elle la soignera et qu'elle s'occupera d'elle ? Sous le coup de la colère, la blonde avait un minimum réussi a tenir ses résolutions mais qu'en sera-t-il maintenant ? Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle retourna auprès d'Akko en amenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de cette dernière.

« Dis Diana, c'est une mauvaise manie de penser a voix haute»

Ladite Diana écarquilla subitement les yeux et regarda Akko avec effroi

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que tu as la mauvaise habitude de penser a voix haute, c'est pas très discret tu sais.

-Et je fais ça depuis quand exactement ?

-Hum...Depuis le moment où tu t'ai senti bizarre en te souvenant de ce que tu as dis après avoir été piquée par la LoveLove Bee, voire même un peu avant »

Diana vit ses dernières barrières, celles de ses pensées, s'effondrer. Elle l'avait entendu penser depuis le début ! L'héritière des Cavendish ne pouvait maintenant qu'espérer que Akko n'ai pas pu entendre et retenir exactement tout ses dires.

« Mais tu sais, si ça te gêne à ce point cette histoire qu'il y'a eu au bal, t'aurais du venir m'en parler. Et puis au lieu de juste me regarder galérer avec ma tasse, t'aurais pu venir m'aider »

Diana perdit tout espoir à ce moment là et se leva d'un bond. Elle se retourna et parti se réfugier dans l'autre partie de la suite, le salon servant de pièce de confort et prenant plus des trois quarts de la surface totale de la chambre, il ne lui restait plus que le dortoir et la salle d'eau. Elle rentra dans les toilettes et s'enferma en hurlant a Akko de s'en aller.

Cette dernière ne répondant pas, Diana se pensa seule et souffla longuement. Soudainement, une tête brune passa au dessus de la cloison séparant les deux cabines de toilette.

« Je vais pas partir maintenant, mon pansement est même pas fini ! »

Diana ouvrit violemment la porte de sa cabine et se précipita dans le salon, mais Akko étant plus sportive, cette dernière la rattrapa assez facilement.

« Lâche-moi s'il te plaît !

\- Finis d'abord le pansement et je partirai peut-être »

Diana se retourna vers la chaise et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Akko pour aller s'asseoir d'une démarche mécanique et crispée. La japonaise fit de même et garda un petit sourire en coin en voyant sa camarade s'affairer à la tâche, sans la regarder une seule fois.

« Tu sais Diana, si tu as des problèmes tu peux venir me voir pour m'en parler, j'ai rien qui m'empêche de parler avec toi !

-C'est pas aussi simple que ça, tu le sais très bien.

-Bien sur que si, si ça peut te soulager sache que je n'ai pas tout entendu, t'as rien a craindre en me parlant.

-Si justement, j'ai tout a craindre.

-C'est pas la mort tu sais si on est amies, tu t'en fous de ce que peuvent penser les gens »

Au mot « Amies »,Diana sentit sa gorge se serrer atrocement. Elle n'avait définitivement pas tout entendu, mais la blonde ne savait pas si cela était vraiment une bonne chose. Elle aurait encore préféré être rejetée que de vivre dans le mensonge. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, s'en était trop ! Elle allait lui dire...et tout de suite.

« Tu ne comprend rien ! Je ne veux pas être ton amie, ta camarade ou quelque chose comme ça ! Ca ne suffit pas, il m'en faut plus…

\- Comment ça plus ? Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui ! Tu peux répondre ce que tu veux, ça ne m'importe que très peu. Je sais que je ne suis pas normale, mais j'en ai marre de faire semblant avec la seule personne que j'….la seule personne que j'...que j'aime ! »

Diana baissa les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, puis sentit une main se poser sur son menton et redresser sa tête. Elle croisa le regard plein de compassion d'Akko et bu les paroles de cette dernière :

« Tu sais Diana, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis mais je n'ai jamais aimé de fille avant...Pourtant je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais prendre cette décision si vite, je suis desolée »

Et voilà, tout était fini. Akko partait maintenant en arrachant son pansement et en fourrant ce dernier dans sa poche. Elle ferma les yeux dans son chagrin et sentit les larmes inonder ses joues. Comment résister a l'appel des pleurs quand les sentiments sont si forts ? Diana s'affala contre la bibliothèque et sentit le livres tomber a côté d'elle, elle voulu les ramasser quand une main le fit à sa place. Le livre atterrit dans ses mains et elle releva la tête une dernière fois.

« Hé, je t'ai pas dis non tu sais, ne pers pas espoir si vite... »

Diana sentit quelque secondes plus tard une douce pression sur ses lèvres, un cocktail de sensations déferlèrent en elle en quelques instants. Mais ce délicieux contact s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, laissant place au vide et instantanément au manque dans l'esprit de la Britannique.

« Pourquoi ?

-Prends ça comme une promesse Diana, je garde le pansement pour moi. »

En voyant Akko faire demi-tour et s'en aller vers la porte, elle se fit la promesse qu'elle l'attendrait.

« Tu sais Diana, toutes les choses finissent par changer »


End file.
